


Cracks in the Glass

by theasgardiansailorscout



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasgardiansailorscout/pseuds/theasgardiansailorscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young asgardian lady, friend of Loki and Thor, is fooled by the the young prince, becoming a pawn in his game. This breaks her affection towards the god of trickery. Now, after one year and a heart shielded of impenetrable stone, how will she handle the return of the man who she gave her best memories, along with the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks in the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I sort of have an idea of where I want to go with this. We'll see how it works. Thanks for taking the time to read. And again, constructive criticism is grandly welcomed!

A loud crash resonated down the palace halls. [Name], Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three followed it to the dining hall where they found the God of Thunder huffing in frustration and one of the large tables flipped. Various foods littered the floor, a distressing sight for the wide Volstagg. The other four where more concerned about their friend who was now talking with his brother, Loki. The anger on the older brother’s face was clear. No one could blame him. His coronation was cancelled due to Frost Giants that somehow passed the all seeing eye of Heimdall, and he has now returned from what seemed to be an unpleasant talk with the Allfather.   
“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re right,” [Name] overheard Loki say.   
She and Sif paid close attention the brothers conversation, but for different reasons. Sif was always suspicious of Loki because of his mischievous nature. [Name] on the other hand, had an attraction towards the younger prince despite his unpopularity. She has been friends with the brothers since became a lady of the court. This relationship developed a competitiveness in her and brought out her stronger side. She no longer wanted to be a lady but a warrior alongside her new royal friends. Not wanting to be left out, she had Sif teach her the basics of battle to compliment her knowledge in magic so she could join in on their trips to the different realms, regardless of her mother’s constant insistence on being more “ladylike”. But being a couple years younger than the rest, she felt the need to prove her worth, and being “ladylike” was not her solution. That need doubled when she discovered her feelings for the dark haired prince.  
Thor suddenly stood up with a look of determination on his features.   
“Thor, it’s madness,” Loki warned. When Volstagg enquired on this madness they were speaking of, Thor expressed his resolution to go to Jotunheim and confront the Frost Giants on their crime. The Warriors Three Lady Sif, regardless of their respect for their friend, immediately refused.   
“You’re not going to let me and my brother take all the glory now, are you?” Thor questioned. [Name] caught Loki’s surprise. That must not have been part of his plan. But like the silver tongue he is, he played along and most likely thought up of a new way to unfold his plan. No, [Name] was simply overanalyzing him. Loki wouldn’t jeopardize his brother like that.  
Thanks to his great influence on his friends, they finally agreed to join Thor and Loki to Jotunheim. Sif remained sceptical. “I’ll join too,” [Name] added. As it was finally settled, everyone left to prepare for the dangerous trek to come. [Name] turned to get ready also until she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned to find Loki, whose eyes glanced around the room to assure their privacy.   
“[Name], you can’t come. I need you to stay here.” She pulled her arm away and looked at him scornfully.   
“I can take care of myself, Loki. I need not you taking care of me all of the time.”   
“I am serious,” he insisted. His green eyes dug deep into her [e/c] ones. They showed sincerity but [Name] wouldn’t have it.   
“Listen [Name], I need you to stay here. If we are not back in an hour’s time than go the Allfather and let him know of our whereabouts. I can trust you, right?”  
“I never knew you could pronounce such a word as ‘trust’, God of Mischief,” the younger girl retorted. She turned to leave but was stopped again. Loki seemed sincerely annoyed now. He knew too well this girl’s stubbornness when she felt her strength is being put in question. Resting her hands on her shoulders his insisted again.  
“Please do this for us. What if something happens and Heimdall can’t open the Bifrost for us? No one can save us then. There is no one I trust more than you to get me out of trouble. Please, don’t let me down now.” [Name] chuckled as she remembered all the times she had to help Loki with a prank or keep him from getting banished from Asgard. She sighed and agreed to aid him once more.  
This was where her implication in Loki’s grand scheme began. [Name] never meant to have Thor banished. She never imagined it to happen. It never passed her mind that Loki would do such a malicious thing as steal the throne and nearly destroy all of the Jotuns. She only ever saw Loki the trickster, and she was his trusty accomplice, not a dimwitted girl who let her emotions get her used. [Name] felt too embarrassed to show her face for weeks after the events had ended. Few could trust her judgement after putting so much trust in the most vile of kings Asgard has ever known. When she finally left her quarters, she walked with her chin up. But she is now pitied as the girl who was fooled by the silver tongue God of Mischief. [Name] came to the conclusion that she’d never be fooled by anyone ever again, especially if he were Loki, son of Odin and blood of Laufey.


End file.
